They Shoot Managers, Don't They?
by Woemcat
Summary: This is my episode rewrite. Ruben meets a woman and it seems like love. They talk of marriage, but she wants Ruben to stop managing the band. Shirley tells him the Partridges can find another manager and to follow his heart. Then the Partridges realize they need Ruben, and Reuben realizes he needs them.
This is a one shot, episode rewrite of "They Shoot Managers, Don't They?" I always thought Shirley and Reuben would've been great together. There was so much chemistry and tension between them. So, I wanted to ship them. Ruben meets a woman and it seems like love. They talk of marriage, but she wants Ruben to stop managing the band. Shirley tells him the Partridges can find another manager and to follow his heart. Then the Partridges realize they need Ruben, and Reuben realizes he needs them. Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

Shirley and Reuben are in the kitchen, drinking coffee and going over the contract details for their next performance:

Reuben: (Rubs the back of his neck and sighs) So, that takes care of the contracts, reservations, and the maps. And don't forget to contact Mr. Apperson as soon as you arrive in Seattle. He'll handle the publicity. (Sighs) Well, I guess that about covers it.

Shirley: I appreciate you handling this booking for us.

Reuben: Well, I wish I could go... Actually, I should go. I mean, it is my last booking. (Slams his hand on the papers) Oh, doggonit, why not go?

Shirley: Because you'll be in Paris, getting married.

Reuben: Oh yeah. Well, it wouldn't hurt to put that off... for a week! (Smiles)

Shirley: Reuben, are you getting cold feet?

Reuben: (Nervous) Yep. Just about the worst case of frostbite you've ever seen!

Shirley: What's wrong?

Reuben: Faults.

Shirley: (Smiles) Everyone has faults.

Reuben: (Stands up and begins pacing) That's the point! She doesn't! There's something wrong with a girl who doesn't have faults. How could a guy ever adjust to that?

Shirley: (Smirks) She couldn't be perfect, she's in love with you.

Reuben: Boy, who would've thought you'd turn against me.

Shirley: (Stands and takes his hand) Reuben, I'm on your side. It's just that i think you're copping out! It's normal for everyone to get cold feet before their wedding, and that's all you're doing.

Reuben: You think it could really work out for us?

Shirley: If you really love each other.

Reuben: (Smiles) I guess you're right... but I still wish she wasn't so darned perfect! Well, I gotta go. (puts his hands on her shoulders) Guess I won't get to see you before you leave. Tell the kids I said goodbye.

Shirley: They'd rather hear it from you.

Shirley takes him by the elbow and begins to lead him to the door. Reuben turns, facing her. Their eyes meet, hearts pounding, chests heaving. Tension builds in the air. He leans in, his lips brushing hers. Shirley turns away.

Reuben: (Feeling guilty) I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.

Shirley: (Head spinning) No.

Reuben: Shirley, please look at me.

Shirley: (Slowly raises her head, solemn) Reuben, you're engaged to Kathleen.

Reuben: (Sighs) You're right. I don't know what came over me. Must be the cold feet. (Attempts to laugh, but is unsuccessful) Let's go so I can say goodbye to the kids.

Shirley: (Swallows, trying to regain her composure) C'mon, let's go so you can tell the kids goodbye.

Reuben: Do I have to?

Shirley: Yes.

Shirley opens the door to the garage; Reuben follows.

* * *

Reuben and Kathleen are sitting in his car, at a scenic overlook of the city. The phone rings. Reuben answers, revealing Danny on the other end:

Danny (via phone): Mr. Kincaid, I hope I'm not bothering you.

Kathleen frowns.

Reuben: Absolutely not! I was just sitting here, waiting for your call. How are things going there?

Danny: Down the tubes.

Reuben: Why? What's the matter?

Danny: We're having trouble with the manager. He says, according to the contract, we have to do three shows on the weekend instead of two. Is that possible?

Reuben: ABSOLUTELY NOT! They'd have you doing breakfast shows if they could get away with it. Your contract specifically says two shows per day, period. I'll call first thing in the morning and straighten that out, so don't you worry.

Danny: Thanks, Mr. Kincaid. I knew you wouldn't let us down!

Reuben: Other than that, how are things going?

Danny: Oh, fine... just except for the fire...

Reuben: What fire?

Danny: Oh, the fire we had when the electrical system in the car shorted... but no one was hurt.

Reuben: What car?

Danny: The car we had to rent when the bus broke down. Other than that, I guess everything's okay... except, we miss you.

Reuben: Well, I miss you too, Danny. Say hi to your mom and the other kids for me.

Danny: Okay, thanks. Goodbye. (he hangs up)

Reuben (to Kathleen): That was Danny. Sounds like the family's really having problems this time.

Kathleen: (Smiles) I bet this is one trip you're glad you've missed, huh?

Reuben: Yeah... a real headache.

Kathleen: (Rolls her eyes in disgust) And traveling all over the country in a bus with five kids. Ugh! That MUST be miserable! You're trapped with them! No matter which way you turn, you're at their mercy, and they're so noisy...

Reuben looks out the window and sighs.

* * *

Back at the hotel. The Partridge family tries to settle into their overcrowded hotel room. Laurie, Tracy, and Simone, the dog, are lying in bed. Chris is on a pallet beside the bed. Danny made a bed out of the top of the dresser. Keith tries to make himself comfortable in a chair. Shirley exits the bathroom, wondering how she'll make it to the bed without tripping over something.

Laurie (directing her mother): Go down through there, over and around that, and back up this way.

Shirley: Thanks a lot. (there's a knock on the door, so she answers it) Umm, uhh, come in!

Reuben opens the door; the family is surprised to see him. He's surprised to see the room they're staying in.

Keith: Hi, Reuben!

Reuben: Hi.

Keith: What are you doing here?

Shirley: Where's Kathleen?

Reuben: Uhh, she's not with me.

Laurie: But what about the wedding.

Reuben: Aww, you wouldn't believe my rotten luck.

Laurie: What happened?

Reuben: A terrible tragedy, actually. Had to go to Ireland. Her wealthy uncle died and left her a fortune, and a Baronial castle.

Danny: That's bad news?

Reuben: Well, her uncle thought so. However, she inherits everything, on the condition she never marries. Man, it's a family tradition not to allow outsiders in the family. So, I did the only gentlemanly thing: I released her from her promise.

Tracy: Now, tell us the one about "Sleeping Beauty."

Reuben: Some other time, kid. I gotta go try and find a room! It's like the Battle of the Bulge out there!

Shirley: Reuben! Wait, I've got a few things I wanna discuss with you.

They step outside the room. Unbeknownst to them, Danny is eavesdropping.

* * *

Shirley: (Sighs) All right. Aren't you going to tell me what really happened?

Reuben: Sure. Well, Kathleen inherited this castle in Scotland...

Shirley: (Interrupting) Ireland.

Reuben: Right, Ireland. Her uncle was Scottish.

Shirley: Come on, Reuben. I don't believe that.

Reuben: How 'bout a brewery in Germany? Okay, I found Kathleen's flaw. At least, it's a flaw with me. She doesn't like baseball...

Shirley: You don't like baseball either.

Reuben: Yeah, well, I never claimed I was perfect. Okay, she doesn't like kids. I mean if you're gonna be silly enough to get married, you might as well be silly enough to have kids. Otherwise, it's silly! I can't tell your kids that though... Oh boy, they'd never let me live...

Danny (through the door): Guess what! Mr. Kincaid likes kids!

Shirley laughs.

Reuben: Can't get a break! I can't get a break!

Shirley: Oh, Reuben! (She embraces her manager, placing a kiss on his cheek)

Reuben: (Softly) I found my flaw.

Shirley: What is it?

Reuben: Not following my heart.

Shirley: (Chest heaving) Oh?

Reuben: But, I'm fixing my flaw. (Inhales) Shirley, I love you. I've loved you from the first time I saw you.

Shirley: (Whispering) Reuben.

Reuben: Shirley.

Their eyes meet, hunger burning within. Reuben softly cups her chin, lowers his head, and their lips meet.

Shirley: I love you too.

They part, gazing into each other's eyes.

Reuben: (Uneasy) Shirley, I love your kids too.

Shirley: (Exhales) Oh.

Reuben: I want us to be a family.

Shirley opens her mouth to speak, but words do not come out.

Reuben takes her hands in his and gets down on one knee. Shirley instinctively inhales.

Reuben: Shirley, I love you. I can't imagine my life being without you and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. I, uhh, don't have a ring... (Takes a deep breath) Shirley Partridge, would you marry me?

Shirley: (Grinning from ear to ear) Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!

Danny: (from the other side of the door) Reuben asked mom to marry him and she said yes!

The couple laugh.

Shirley: I love you.

Reuben: I love you too.

They embrace, finishing with a passionate kiss.

* * *

 _-The End-_


End file.
